helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zheng Mei
Mei Zheng ''(郑梅)'' was born December 21, 1998. Zheng is a current sixth generation member of Happy Jikan.She joined Happy Jikan in 2008, alongside 7 other girls, including her older sister Zheng May Ai. History 2007-2008 In 2007,Zheng Mei participated in Happy Jikan's sixth generation auditions,alongside her older sister Zheng May Ai. In September 2008,it was announced that Zheng had won the sixth generation auditions,alongside Zheng May Ai and sixth other girls.Her debut single was titled "Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono". 2009 Zheng had her own solo event,although,she only performed 6 songs. 2010 Zheng had an FC event with Morning Musume member JunJun.She also released the first 1,000 copies of her first photobook,ROSE. 2011 It was announced that Zheng would be forming the duo group PARTYPARTY 'with fellow Happy Jikan member Sun Fang.The group was set out to be a cover group,although,the group's debut single was not a cover.The group's debut single was titled "'Verry Happy Celebration". 2013 On the fourth day of the 2013 winter tour,it was announced that Zheng was diagnosed with Inafluenza.She did not return until the 15th day of the concert. March 15,it was announced that Zheng would be taking part in the unit Un-crazy,with fellow Happy Jikan member Aoi Xiao,and Morning Musume members Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Profile *'Name': Zheng Mei (郑梅) *'Nicknames': Mei,MeiMei,Rose-chan *'Birthdate': *'Hometown': Beijing, China *'Blood Type': B *'Years in Happy Jikan': 4 years *'Hello!Project Status' **2008-09-19 Member **2008-09-19 Happy Jikan Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2008-09-20 Member *'Happy Jikan Member Color': **'Rose '(2008-2014) **'Purple' (2014-present) *'Un-crazy Member Color': Red *'Favorite Food': Grilled eel *'Least Favorite Food': Sesame chicken *'Favorite Flower': Cherry Blossom *'Favorite Song': YOUTH! by Happy Jikan, Nachatte Renai by Morning Musume,GOUNN by Momoiro Clover Z *'Looks up to': Su Meili,Suzuki Airi,JunJun *'Rival No.1': Zheng May Ai *'Hello!Project Groups' **'Happy Jikan (2008-present) **PARTYPARTY (2011-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) **H.P SUPER IDOLS. (2012-present) **Un-crazy (2013-present) Singles Participated In Happu Jikan *Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono(Debut) *Cheers *Bravo!Chansu O Tsukamu *Pure form!! *Anata wa Watashida Future! *Don't Give Up Yet!/Keep Going! *Lucky LOVE *Hold On! *Sekushina Babe. *YOUTH! *School Girl Love *Renai Spirit! *MIRAI LOVE *Tantei Shojo *Ogoe De!! *Cinderella Naite *Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito *Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí *Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox * Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng * Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn PARTYPARTY *Verry Happy Celebration *Kiseki no Kaori Dance. (2011 version) *DON'T STOP Renaichuu (2012 version) *Chikusho? (2012 version) *ONLY YOU (2013 version) Releases Photobooks Solo *2010.03.17 ROSE *2013.04.23 zheng mei's world. Group *2009.03.29 SISTER (with Zheng May Ai) *2010.01.11 SISTER II (with Zheng May Ai) *2011.07.18 PARTYPARTY (with Sun Fang) DVDs Solo *2012.11.15 ROSE *2013.02.14 KONO CHIKYUU!! Trivia *Zheng Mei and her older sister Zheng May Ai are the only sisters in the Hello!Project to ever join the same group. *Tsunku stated that during the sixth generation auditions,he saw a dark and light side of her.He stated that he wished that she brought out the light side more in the auditions,like Zheng May Ai. *Her color was chosen to be rose in courtesy of her fondness of Su Meili. *Zheng said that she thinks that she has a "bratty and bossy" personality. *Is ranked #17 on Happy Jikan Top Members List and is currently the seventh most popular member of Happy Jikan. *She joined Happy Jikan when she was only 10 years old. *Shares a close relationship with Kudo Haruka,Sun Fang,and Bui Shun. *Isn't afraid of the dark. *Zheng has a younger sister named Zheng Ming.She is only 11 years old,and is a cover artist on youtube, called Minka.She wants to join Happy Jikan or Morning Musume one day. *She wants to be the first Happy Jikan member to go to the moon. Category:Pink Member Color Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Members Category:Births in 1998 Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:PARTYPARTY Members Category:6th generation member Category:2008 Debuts Category:Youngest Member Category:December Births Category:PARTYPARTY